The Adventures of Gumball Watterson:The Volcanic Fight
Summary Gumball manages to master earth and is now heading to the next sanctuary,but there is one problem.The Spear Forters are now hunting them down.How will they survive the Great distance between them and the next sanctuary? Plot Gumball prepares to leave the Earth Sanctuary and prepares his katana.Then he read the words written on it saying "FIGHT TO THE DEATH AND NEVER GIVE UP".'''Looking at this words,Simon(Again his nickname)disturbes him and talks why he has been down.Gumball said he misses his family and wants to go home.Simon said to him he too misses his home and now he reveals his real name to Gumball.His real name is "Alexander Maxium".Gumball says he will call 'Simon" to "Maxium".Alex(His actual nickname) accepts his new name and then they countnue their journey to the next sanctuary. 7:00 pm back at the Watterson House had a major house meeting about Gumball Dispearance.They gathered evidence about the missing equipment the Wattersons had and the remains of the weapons leftover in the night fight.The police examines each weapon and discovered all of them was destroyed by the elements Gumball summoned.They then begin a massive search of the Entire house then His Neighborhood. Gumball arrives in a hot climate like location where a police office stood blocking the only way to the next sanctuary.Alex finds another way around the station but that was where the heat was coming from.No options remained so they were forced to go there anyway. 7 hours later,it was 2pm at night and they were tired walking around the place and they were starting to regret their descion.They knew it couldn't possibly get any worse.But then the hot climate became so hot even ants died there.But for some reason Gumball's gang didn't die.They took this advantage just to meet the 2nd Group of Spear Forters and they began to fight.Then a police choper armed with heavy weapons arrived to the scene and Gumball was found and then the police began a rescue plan but instead,they let them fight till the end. The Combat rages on and on and Gumball smashed the group.Alex killed/tranqualized(means to knock out or make them go to sleep)the force and te elders cracked their weapons.Gumball begins to use his kantana remembering the words"FIGHT TO THE DEATH AND NEVER GIVE UP".Gumball begins take on more of his hidden power and suddenly killed his enemy on the heart.Gumball began to ravage the remaining soldiers with the kantana. The Police Chopper shocked,they began a rescue plan to get Gumball but he sees the chopper and scares them off by using the fire and cllimate around them.Taking the chopper down.Alex sees a way out and escapes to another part of the Elmore Outskirts and countinued their journey to the next sanctuary. Back at the Watterson house,Nicole and The Family was informed about Gumball fighting in The Volcanic Pass of Elmore Seas(Name of the Pass Gumball fought the Spear Forters).Nicole begins to notice how Gumball is getting stronger everyday and the katana he is using.Learning this she wants the police to bring Gumball home alive. '''What will Gumball do after his famly learns his power?What will the police do to capture Gumball?What will the Spear Forters do to ecounter Gumball's advance?Find out in The Adventures of Gumball Watterson:The Lightning Sanctuary! Rayrafael123 (talk) 13:39, September 14, 2012 (UTC)RayRafael123Rayrafael123 (talk) 13:39, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Trivia *'Origanally,The First paragraph was origanlly gonna be in The previous story but was changed by the creator'. *'There was supposed to have a new character listed in this story(Penny)but was decided to be put in the 2nd to the final article or the final article.' *'Gumball was supposed to be found fighting in the next article but was changed due to the tiredness of creator of the series.' *'Simon's real name was revealed in this article'. *'Only the supporting chracters of The Amazing World of Gumball Watterson weren't featured in this article.' '' Category:The Adventures of Gumball Watterson